Rio:La larga espera
by meli linda7
Summary: Hola esta es mi historia sobre lo que paso mientras Perla se ecuperaba de su ala, espero que les guste. Tal vez no sea muy buena ni tan larga pero ire perfeccionandome.Gracias a todos los que escribieron fics de Rio, me inspiraron a crear y publicar este.


Era un hermoso día en Río de Janeiro, el sol brillaba, hacia calor y la brisa refrescaba. El día anterior un grupo de aves tuvieron la aventura de sus vidas, una de ellas aprendió algo nuevo e incluso se enamoro...

Blu despertó temprano, cerca de el yacía Perla dormida desde ayer, no habían hablado desde la caída del avión y ambos querían hablar, por mas que quería Blu no la despertó, debía descansar y el comenzó a contemplarla dormida.

"Su plumas son tan lindas y delicadas, su pico es una obra de arte, hasta sus patas son perfectas. Es tan hermosa, estoy tan feliz de haberla conocido." Pensaba Blu.

Entre eso Perla despertó y vio a Blu a su lado.

"¿Blu?" dijo ella somnolienta.

"Buenos días Perla ¿Como te sientes?" le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bien, eso creo" dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

"¿Como esta tu ala?"

"¿Mi ala? Ahhh... si, lo había olvidado" dijo ella triste. "

Creo que esta tan bien que ya ni la siento, ja!" dijo ella riéndose.

"Supongo que eso es bueno, me alegro de verte bien." dijo Blu aun mas feliz.

"¿Ya amaneció? Wow... si que he dormido y tengo mucha hambre no he comido desde ayer!" ( gracias por no incluir la escena del puesto de frutas!:D) dijo Perla.

"Bueno entonces hay que buscar el desayuno" dijo Blu.

Ambos miraron su alrededor, estaban en la jaula donde se conocieron.

"No creo que haya comida por aquí" dijo Perla.

"Mmm... entonces debemos esperar." dijo Blu que también estaba hambriento.

Justo entro Tulio con un plato de agua y otro con comida.

"Buenos días Blu, buenos días Perla, ¿como esta tu ala?" dijo dejando ambos platos cerca de ellos.

"Revisare tu ala" pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo las dos aves habían corrido donde estaban los platos.

"¡Veo que tiene hambre!, los dejare comer y luego vendré a ver tu ala Perla." y salio de la habitación.

Blu y Perla observaban el plato de comida que por cierto era uno y pequeño, luego se miraron y Blu dijo:

"Tu primero"

"No, tu primero" dijo Perla.

"No, tu"

"No, tu"

"Tu primero Perla"

"Sabes que, comamos los dos" decidió Perla.

"De acuerdo" acepto Blu un poco extrañado.

Ambos se agacharon para comer y se pusieron muy cerca, sus picos chocaban todo el tiempo y tenían los ojos cerrados para no ver si el otro lo estaba mirando claro que lo único que podían ver del otro a esa distancia era solo su ojo. Terminaron muy rápido no solo por que tenían mucha hambre sino que también por que les incomodaba estar así.

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y Perla bebió agua, esta vez no lo haría con Blu al lado así que se apuro por si el quería tomar, pero Blu no se dio cuenta de eso por que el estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos mirando hacia todas partes. Perla lo interrumpió:

"¿Blu, quieres agua?" pregunto cuando había dejado de beber.

"No gracias estoy bien" dijo pensativo aun.

"¿En que pensabas?" pregunto Perla preocupada.

"Emm... no... en nada" mintió Blu aunque como siempre no pudo ocultarlo.

"Blu..." dijo Perla mirándolo con cara de " se que mientes".

"Esta bien" dijo Blu vencido, "Pensaba en que hare cuando te recuperes..."

"¿A que te refieres?" dijo Perla extrañada.

"A que si haríamos lo que habíamos dicho, yo irme con Linda y tu ser libre en la selva...'' dijo afligido.

"Pero yo creí... que tu...podrías...no lo se...¿Quedarte?" dijo Perla mirándolo y sonriéndole, casi diciéndole por favor.

"¡¿Quedarme?" dijo Blu fingiendo sorpresa aun que eso era lo que quería oír."¿Donde, como? y si Linda quiere llevarme de vuelta con ella?"dijo Blu angustiado.

"¿Tu realmente te irías?" le dijo sabiendo que el no podría.

"De hecho...no. Tengo muchos amigos aquí y no los dejaría... además Linda podría quedarse a vivir aquí, es un gran lugar" dijo Blu algo avergonzado.

"¿Y yo soy tu amiga?" pregunto mirando a Blu muy segura, aunque no sabia cual podría ser la respuesta.

Blu se puso muy nervioso y trato de disimular las dudas hacia esa pregunta.

"Mmm... eh...si, solo si tu quieres" le respondió con una mirada tierna y nerviosa que le causo un poco de risa a Perla quien no pudo aguantar y se rió disimuladamente.

Blu la miro curioso, algo sorprendido.

"¡Ja, ja, claro que eres mi amigo, Blu!" le dijo empujándolo suavemente con su ala como un gesto de no te preocupes.

Blu se sentía aliviado al haber oído eso pero seguía algo nervioso así que se río nerviosamente.

Ambos se quedaron pensando después de eso sobre si eran amigos.

Blu respiro hondo, se decidió, se puso muy derecho y se dirigió hacia Perla. Esta vez el seria muy directo...

"¿Perla?" estaba algo inseguro.

"Si, Blu" dijo ella con una mirada relajada.

"Es que yo... quería hablar...sobre lo que nos paso...ayer..."dijo muy nervioso.

"¡Que día mas loco, ¿no?"dijo riéndose nerviosa también.

"Si que lo fue, pero yo me refería mas exactamente al final del día..." pero Perla no lo dejo continuar.

"¿En el avión?" completo ella "Aprendiste a volar, fue genial y me salvaste, te lo agradezco mucho" dijo un poco mas tranquila y mirándolo cuando termino.

"No lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti" dijo expresando tranquilidad pero por dentro estaba muy nervioso.

"¿Por que?" pregunto Perla, esta vez mucho mas tranquila pero con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Blu.

"Bueno... por que..." nuevamente fue interrumpido por Perla, o mas bien ayudado.

"¿Por que te bese?"

Blu quedo muy sorprendido de la seguridad para hablar de Perla, algo que admiraba de ella, seguía perplejo sin saber que responder, Perla se dio cuenta de eso así que tiro a el y lo abrazo fuertemente y le dijo al oído "Gracias" y Blu le dijo "Gracias a ti".

Se abrazaron por casi tres minutos hasta que entro Tulio.

"Ahora si revisare como esta tu ala" dijo Tulio acercándose a Perla, pero ella se asusto y miro a Blu quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa para que estuviera tranquila, así que Perla se calmo y Tulio palpo su ala vendada y alegremente dijo:

"¡Para haber comenzado el tratamiento ayer tu ala esta mucho mejor y tal vez a este paso estarás volando antes de lo que creí!"

Perla sonrío muy alegre y cuando Tulio salio ella grito:

"¡Escuchaste eso Blu, estaré volando muy pronto! ¡hiiiiuuuuujuuuu!

Blu parecía feliz pero aun así estaba preocupado y Perla lo noto pero no le dijo nada para que Blu no se sintiera mal. Entonces Blu se decidió a hacer algo y sin dudar tomo el ala de Perla le dijo:

"Venha comigo" y la llevo rápidamente.

Perla sorprendida por todo le pregunto a Blu riéndose:

"¡Desde cuando hablas portugués!"

"¡No tengo idea!" respondió también riéndose.

Se detuvieron frente a una rama con una escalera para aves (por la que subió Blu en la película) Perla la miro curiosa y Blu confiado le dijo:

"Si vas a estar sin volar un tiempo es preciso que te enseñe como vivir sin volar"

Perla miro a Blu quien iba ya subiendo la escalera explicándole cada paso hasta que llego arriba y dijo:

"¡Lo ves, es fácil! Ahora inténtalo tu" dijo mirando a Perla. Ella comenzó a subir lentamente y casi resbala, cuando Blu se percato de eso se lanzo a ayudar a Perla, pero ella estaba bien y miraba sorprendida al ver a Blu tan preocupado.

"¿Estas bien?" le dijo nervioso Blu.

"Yo si, pero ¿tu estas bien?" le dijo desde arriba Perla preocupada.

¡Claro que estoy bien si tu lo estas!" dijo muy feliz y aliviado.

Perla siguió subiendo hasta llegar hasta arriba y luego Blu subió muy rápido. Perla se decepciono por que ella había subido muy lento y Blu casi corrió hasta arriba.

"Soy pésima subiendo" dijo Perla muy triste y cabizbaja( no se si se escriba así :P).

"De que hablas, lo hiciste mejor que yo la primera vez"

"Pero tu debiste haber aprendido muy pequeño"

"Uno nunca es muy joven o muy viejo para aprender, Perla." añadió Blu sabiamente.

Eso dejo a Perla pensativa pero Blu la interrumpió diciéndole:

"Ahora debes caminar en la rama y recuerda que no cuentas con tus alas por si caes"

Perla lo hizo muy rápido y bien así que se puso mas feliz.

"Ya casi te gradúas del curso solo falta que bajes la escalera" Blu bajo para esperarla abajo mientras Perla bajaba perfectamente.

"¡Bien hecho!

no te tengo un diploma pero si podemos festejar' Blu pensó por un momento "Quieres bailar?" y tomo a Perla de un ala y ella dijo:

"¡Me encantaría!"

"No tenemos música pero podemos usar nuestras voces como instrumento" y comenzó a cantar Hot Wings (del soundtrack de Rio, la canción del club de Nico y Pedro). Pronto Perla lo siguió, ambos cantaron y bailaron pero con cuidado por el ala de Perla. Cuando llego el solo de Perla( laya,laya, laya,layaaaa...) Blu la miro igual que en el club solo que ahora ella no volaba y se sintió algo triste por ella. Luego siguieron cantando hasta el final que al menos ellos conocían y cuando acabaron los dos rieron y Perla dijo:

"Me encanta bailar y aun mas en pareja"

"A mi me gusta bailar pero me encanta cuando es contigo"

Ambos se sonrieron y luego Perla se dio cuenta de que ya era la puesta del sol y fueron a verla a la ventana. Ambos se sentaron el uno al lado del otro y Perla apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Blu y le dijo:

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo Blu?"

"Lo que quieras"

"¿Eres feliz en Minnesota o aquí?"

Blu no dudo al responderle:

"Soy feliz donde sea mientras este contigo"

Perla no podía aguantar mas, solo quería demostrarle todo su amor pero aun quería disfrutar ese momento, esperar que Blu sea aun más romántico así que solo se limito a sonreír y rodearlo con sus alas como un abrazo. No hablaron más y disfrutaron de la puesta de sol y de estar juntos pero pronto se hizo de noche y ambos decidieron ir a su nido artificial.

"Hace frío" se quejo Perla.

"Si, yo también tengo frío"

Ambos sabían que hacer así que Perla se apoyo en Blu poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y se abrazaron e intentaron dormir.

Pensamientos de Blu:"Como lo logra, si yo la tomo de la mano ella me abraza, si yo la invito a bailar ella a una puesta de sol, es seguro que también quiere conquistarme pero yo quiero todavía esperar un poco por que disfruto mucho de esto"

Pensamientos de Perla:"Tal vez me adelanto mucho pero el también lo hace pero mucho mejor que yo, esperare algo mas aun no se que pero cuando ocurra lo sabre."

Ambos se durmieron y despertaron no muy temprano pero al mismo tiempo aunque ninguno se dio cuenta si el otro estaba despierto solo siguieron así, abrazados, después escucharon que la puerta se abrió pero ellos estaban muy atrás como para ver algo y siguieron así, escucharon que les dejaron su comida y agua así que Blu dijo:

"¿Perla, estas despierta?" aunque el sabia que si.

"Si" respondió ella suavemente.

"¿Vamos a desayunar?"

"Claro, am..." casi le dice "amor" así que se puso algo nerviosa, Blu se dio cuenta y bromeo diciendo:

"¡Entonces vamos, Perlita!"

Ambos rieron disimuladamente; al llegar se dieron cuenta que esta vez habían dos platos con comida y uno con agua, se decepcionaron un poco por no poder repetir la escena del desayuno los dos terminaron pasearon por su jaula cada uno por su cuenta mientras pensaban en todo lo que tenían en la cabeza y Blu pasaba pendiente de Perla por si necesitaba ayuda. Cuando se cruzaron Blu le pregunto:

"¿Como esta tu ala?"

"Bien, supongo"

Ambos se fueron a sentar donde la ventana para ver hacia fuera deseando estar allí. Entre eso Linda y Tulio estaban mirando por el monitor y se dieron cuenta de que ellos querían salir así que Linda los llevo al patio trasero para que tomaran aire.

Entonces Perla se dio cuenta que en todo ese tiempo Blu no había volado más que para salvarla de la caída del avión así que dijo:

"La vida es muy curiosa, hace dos días tu no podías volar y yo si pero para el final del día cambiamos de papeles"

"Si que curioso, ¿no?"

"Pero si tu ya aprendiste a volar por que no has volado?

"Bueno por que yo no volare hasta que tu puedas volar, tómalo como una promesa."

"Ay Blu, que tierno eres"

Perla abrazo fuertemente a Blu y entre eso aparecieron Nico y Pedro.

"¡Upss! perdón." dijo Pedro avergonzado.

"¡Te dije que debíamos avisar antes de venir!" dijo Nico enojado.

"¡Y como planeabas avisar, ehh!"

Discutieron hasta que Perla dijo:

"No importa chicos, cálmense!"

Ambos se avergonzaron, pero luego recordaron por lo que venían.

"¡Como están mis guacamayos favoritos!" dijo Nico sonriendo.

"¡Los buscamos por todas partes!" dijo Pedro.

"Estamos bien gracias" respondió Blu.

"¿Como sobrevivieron a esa caída?" pregunto Nico.

"¿Y que le paso a tu ala, Perla?"

"Me cayo una jaula encima"

"¡Auch!" dijo Pedro poniendo una chistosa cara de dolor.

"No caímos del avión" respondió Blu.

"¿Perla te llevo volando?" pregunto Pedro.

"A mi me cayo la jaula antes de saltar." dijo Perla mirando a Blu para que el siguiera hablando.

"¿Y como lo hicieron?" dijeron Nico y Pedro al unísono.

"Volamos"

"Pero si Perla no podía" dijo Nico.

"Yo la lleve" respondió Blu.

"¡¿Tu?" dijeron al mismo tiempo."¿Como?"

"Bueno, aprendí a volar" dijo Blu orgulloso.

"¡Wow!, ¿Enserio?"

Blu y Perla asintieron pero solo ellos sabían como había sido...

"Bueno tal vez aprendiste a volar, pero como te ha ido con Perla?" le dijo Nico a Blu al oído.

"Bien, creo"

Pedro se dio cuenta de que hablaban y pregunto muy natural.

"¿Y has seguido nuestros consejos?"

Perla, quien escucho eso pregunto:

"¿Consejos?"

"Si, consejos" dijo Pedro sin fijarse que Nico le hacia señas para que se callara aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿Y para que son esos consejos?" insistió Perla, pero nadie respondió.

"¿Me podrían decir al menos uno?"

Nico miro enojado a Pedro y ambos le dijeron los "consejos" que le habían dado a Blu que por cierto no funcionaron.

"¡¿Halcón del amor? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!" Perla no pudo contener su risa y Nico y Pedro se sintieron algo ofendidos pero felices por haberla hecho reír.

"¡Perdón chicos es que es muy gracioso!"

"Bueno nos alegra haberla hecho reír pero ya nos tenemos que despedir"

"¿Tan pronto?" dijo Blu.

Si es que debemos decirle a Rafael que ustedes están bien por que estaba muy preocupado."

"Salúdenlo de mi parte" dijo Blu.

"también de la mía"

"¡Nos veremos pronto!"

"¡Adiós!"

"¡Ya quiero visitar a Rafael!, pero lejos de sus..." dijo Perla tratando de no ofender a sus hijos.

"Mmm...si" dijo Blu algo distraído, pensaba en que hacer con Perla, ya que Nico y Pedro siempre le insistían en "pasar al siguiente nivel" y el no iba muy bien.

"Hora de entrar" les dijo Linda que acababa de llegar.

Cuando ya estuvieron adentro Linda se despidió de ambos y les dijo que se fueran a dormir pero ellos aun no tenían sueño, así que fueron a su nido pero no durmieron, se quedaron hablando de muchas cosas hasta que les dio sueño y se acomodaron en el nido para dormir pero antes Perla le dijo:

"¿Blu?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?" (dato: habían estado hablando de gustos, experiencias, etc. cosas por el estilo. por eso la pregunta)

"Conocerte a ti"

Perla solo sonrío y antes de que hiciera algo más Blu dijo:

"¿Y a ti?"

"Estar aquí contigo" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Entonces Blu aprovecho el momento y se separo de Perla, se paro enfrente de ella, la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

"Perla, desde el primer segundo en que te ví me enamore de ti, de tus ojos esmeralda, de tus plumas celestes, de tu rostro y de ti entera. Tu me has hecho mas feliz que nada en el mundo...Te amo Perla."

Cuando termino su hermoso discurso Perla se lanzo a el y lo beso por casi tres minutos, luego durmieron, juntos.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron temprano, Blu le hablo a Perla:

"Buenos días ave bonita"

"Buenos días mi Blu"

Se saludaron pero no se movieron, estaban bien así pero alguien abrió la puerta y decidieron ir a ver. Eran Linda y Tulio, se veían muy felices y Blu y Perla se miraron extrañados.

"¡Perla te tengo muy buenas noticias!"

Perla sonrío y junto a Blu corrieron hasta donde estaban ellos.

"¡Si nada sale mal mañana podrías volar!"

Perla se emociono tanto que gimió, Blu también se alegro mucho. Cuando Linda y Tulio se fueron después de revisar el ala de Perla( que estaba muy bien) Perla le dijo a Blu:

¡Mañana a esta hora estaré volando! y abrazo a Blu muy fuerte.

"¡Si y volaremos juntos!"

"¡también seremos libres en la selva y viviremos juntos!" su sonrisa desapreció y se avergonzó un poco por lo ultimo que dijo."Bueno, si tu también quieres"

"¡Claro que quiero! ,pero yo no se nada de vivir en la selva" dijo algo avergonzado y triste.

"Yo te enseñare todo lo que necesites saber"

"Tu eres todo lo que necesito" dijo Blu tiernamente

"Ay, Blu, que tierno eres"

"Mientras estés conmigo nada me hará falta y seré completamente feliz"

Perla se sonrojo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Blu la abrazo, y ambos se dijeron "Te amo", después se besaron.

Pensamientos de Blu:

"¡Si! al fin la pude besar, estoy tan feliz que no quiero que este momento me había sentido así, es tan... no se solo quiero pasar con ella todo lo que me queda de vida."

Pensamientos de Perla:

"Lo amo tanto, es tan tierno, tan simpático. No quiero alejarme nunca de el.¡Lo amo!"

Permanecieron así por mucho tiempo, cuando se separaron Blu dijo:

"Te prometo que nunca me iré de tu lado"

"Te amo Blu."

"Te amo Perla"

Ese día fue muy especial pero a diferencia de que creían que se haría largo por la espera del gran día se hizo muy corto.

MAÑANA DEL GRAN DIA

Perla esta vez fue la primera en despertar.

"¡Despierta amor, despierta!"

"¿Que pasa Perlita?" dijo Blu un poco dormido aun.

"¡Hoy es el gran día!"

"¡Cierto!, hay que despertar."

"Blu" Perla lo miro con cara de sarcasmo ya que solo faltaba el.

"¡Oh!, si falto yo pero ahhhhh...(bostezo) ya listo."

"¡Corre!"

Perla tiro de un ala a Blu y lo llevo corriendo a la puerta para espera. Mientras iban corriendo ambos decían" adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera" y eso los causo risa que no duro mucho por la impaciencia de Perla al ver que no llegaban.

"¡Rápido, apúrense, quiero volar!" dijo Perla muy impaciente.

"Tranquila, amor ya llegaran"

"Esta bien, me quedare tranquila"se sentó y lo miro aburrida.

después de un rato al fin llegaron, pero les trajeron el desayuno que ambos rechazaron por que estaban muy ansiosos. Tulio y Linda se dieron cuenta de eso así que los llevaron al patio para liberarlos.

"Los dejaremos no desayunar pero luego les va a dar hambre así que salgan un rato y vuelven."

Solo querían que llegara el momento así que no prestaron mucha atención.

Bueno ahora llega el momento que muestran en la película cuando Blu y Perla vuelan.

Eso fue todo por ahora, ambos fueron muy felices y lo siguen hare más historias sobre lo que sigue, en otras palabras la saga.

Le agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi historia y espero que les haya a todos los fans de en el Review o como se llame.

Chao!


End file.
